Fatal Fury! Ninpo
by metacllica
Summary: An unknown blonde from another world has come to another with no memories of his past other than his name. Join Naruto on his journey through the world of Fatal Fury as he does battles against all sorts of dangerous combatants with his friends at his side. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fatal Fury [Slow Uploads]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Naruto** or **Fatal Fury.**

* * *

 **Fatal Fury! Ninpo**

 **Chapter 1: A New Arrival**

 **...**

It was high noon over the secluded mountains of Japan. The wildlife was tame and the streams calming. It was the perfect place for some alone time training. A little kunoichi in training by the name of Mai Shiranui was doing just that. Mai was a small girl with fair skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was kept up in a high ponytail and she wore a standard red kimono dress with matching sandals. She had spent the better half of two hours practicing her strikes on a nearby tree. It was obvious this was a standard affair for her since the tree showed obvious signs of wear.

Mai panted heavily and wiped the sweat from her brow, two hours of training could really take a lot out of you. "Break time." Mai said to herself. She sat under the tree she had been subjecting to her punches and kicks and reached into the inner pocket of her kimono and pulled out an energy bar. She honestly hated the taste of these things because she found them bland, but at the same time she knew she needed to keep her strength up if she ever wanted to become a great kunoichi.

 _''I wonder what grandpa Hanzo has planned for this afternoon? I hope it's not another sneak attack test.''_ Mai shuttered at the very thought. Once Mai finished her energy bar she knew she should start heading back to the dojo, her grandfather was a strict man and didn't tolerate tardiness. Just as she got up to leave the sound of broken wood and cracked earth filled her ears. She immediately whirled her head around to see a tree falling over in the distance.

This was odd. This was a private area, trees didn't normally fall over unless her grandfather invited his martial arts buddies over to talk about their past glory. Being ever curious like most nine-year olds are, she decided to go off and investigate. _''I wonder what I'll find, maybe grandpa invited over Master Tung Fu Rue... or Master Jubei?''_ Mai grimaced at the thought of Master Jubei, she respected the man sure, but every time she had seen him he acted like a clown.

Just as Mai came up to where the tree had fallen, her eyes went wide and her mind into a frenzy. It wasn't just one tree that had fallen it was several. Not only that but there was a small smoky crater in the ground. Whatever she had expected to find, this wasn't it. When the smoke cleared she saw there was a person smack dab in the center of it. He had spikey blonde hair and looked to be no older than she was. He wore a plain black t-shirt with a red swirl on the front with white shorts and blue sandals. He was covered in scuffs and cuts and he seemed to be bleeding from the side of his head.

 _''Oh Kami.''_ Mai panicked. _''Is he dead? Oh please don't be dead! I can't tell if he's breathing or not!''_ Mai rushed down into the crater and began to check for a pulse like her grandfather had shown her. Much to her relief the boy wasn't dead. She could see his chest rise ever so slightly. Mai took a moment to calm down and noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks, that was strange, was he part cat or something? She had to admit they were kind of cute. Mai was about to rub them but mentally smacked herself. What was she doing? This person was injured and needed help. She carefully loaded him onto her back and made her way back to the dojo.

* * *

Mai had been walking for what seemed like forever, it was then she reminded herself that this trip would take longer with the added weight on her back. Once or twice she would hear the boy mumble in his unconscious state. She couldn't make out what he was saying though. She did smile faintly however when she came across the Shiranui dojo gates. All she had to do was make it up the stone steps and she was home, and then her grandfather could have a look at the mysterious blonde.

Mai made up the stairs in no time a lost all color in her face when she found her grandfather waiting for her past the stone gates, his face unreadable but his eyes piercing her very soul. "You're late... and I see you have a guest."

Mai knew this was her chance to distract her grandfather from her tardiness, thank kami she had an excuse for being late. "Sorry grandfather... but I found this guy injured in the woods."

"Really now?" he asked as his eyes were now building with curiosity.

She nodded as she leaned the blonde against the gate. "He was in a crater and the woods look they had been torn to shreds! There were smashed trees everywhere!" she exclaimed.

"Interesting." Hanzo mumbled before kneeling down next to the blonde to check his injuries. To his surprise the boy's wounds seemed to already be healing. He had heard of healing techniques before, the only catch was you had to be awake for them to work. Hanzo seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before Mai snapped him out of it.

"Hey gramps?" she asked. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Hanzo nodded and scooped the unconscious boy into his arms. "I'll patch him up right away. With a little bed rest he should be just fine."

"Alright then."

"Training is cancelled until further notice." Hanzo stated before walking away.

Mai let out a sigh as the elderly man left. Training was cancelled, that meant she had the whole day to herself. Still, maybe she should check on the blonde after her grandfather patched him up. But that could wait for a while, right now it was time to rest. Between her two hours of training by herself and lugging the blonde around, she had earned a little R&R.

* * *

 _"Demon!"_

 _"Death bringer!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"You're all mine... Naruto Uzumaki."_

The blonde grunted as the voice in his nightmare echoed in his mind. He tossed and turned uncomfortably, breaking out in a cold sweat. He suddenly became still as his eyes began to crack open. His vision was a bit blurry and his throat felt as dry as the Sahara. He looked around slowly and saw he was lying down in a futon. He sat up on his elbows and looked out the window, it had to be at least morning. He tried to think about where he was but that only made his head hurt. That's when he noticed his head was bandaged up. What the hell happened to him?

Before he could dwell on these questions he head the sound of a door slide open. He turned to see a girl a in a red kimono dress with brown hair and brown eyes. She was carrying a tray with what looked like water and bandages. The two sat there in silence for a moment before the red clad girl shouted. "You're awake! Grandpa... he finally woke up!"

The blonde immediately covered his ears with both hands, the girls voice was like church bells ringing in his ears. Loud noises were the last thing a person wanted to hear when they first woke up. The girl seemed to take notice of the blonde's discomfort and quickly bowed and apology. That was when Hanzo entered the room. He noticed the confusion and discomfort on the blondes face, he also noticed his sapphire blue eyes which were a rarity around these parts.

"I see you're awake now young man." Hanzo said calmly.

"Yeah." The blonde said rubbing the back of his head. "How long was I out?"

"You've been asleep for four days!" Mai answered.

"Four days?!" the blonde said in surprise.

"That's right." said Hanzo. "I know you have a lot of questions and so do we... so lets start slow."

The blonde simply shook his head, that was acceptable.

"Do you mind telling us your name?"

"My name? I-It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." the now identified blonde answered.

"Naruto?" Mai blinked. "You mean like the fish cake?"

"I guess so?" Naruto said, unsure himself.

"Uzumaki." Hanzo said to himself. "I can't recall ever hearing that name anywhere. Hmm? Anyway... do you remember what happened to you Naruto?"

"Yeah! When I found you in the woods you were a mess and the woods were beat up just as badly as you!" Mai added.

Hanzo gave Mai a look that demanded silence and she didn't hesitate to comply. Naruto had seen the look too and it made him a bit nervous around the elder. He looked like a harmless old man but it was clear he commanded respect and oozed authority. For some reason this kind of thing seemed oddly familiar to him. He decided to file that away for a later date. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Hanzo asked.

"Sorry." Naruto said sadly. "I can't remember what happened to me."

Hanzo looked into the blonde's eyes for any signs of deception and found none. Even though he didn't say anything he felt pity for the poor boy. Mai was very much the same, It really must suck to know there's a blank space in your head where all the answers should be. Hanzo sighed. "Well, it's your turn to ask us some questions now."

"Okay" Naruto said slowly. "Where am I?"

"Your at the Shiranui dojo in Japan." Mai smiled. "You do know where Japan is right?"

Naruto shook his head in defeat, he had no idea what anything was at the moment. There was now an added layer of gloom that hovered over the room, this was really depressing. "You know Naruto, your memory loss might not be permanent." Hanzo said trying to salvage the conversation. "I'm sure in time it'll come back."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I think so... in the mean time you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." he finished which made Naruto smile.

"Thanks Jiji!"

Mai couldn't contain her laughter as Naruto basically called her grandfather an old man. Sure in japan age was respected and people wanted to be older, but it was still rude to bring that to anyone's attention. Hanzo's eye merely twitched from someone else calling him old, but he would let it slide given the circumstances. "Come Mai, leave the tray and let the boy rest."

"Hai." she bowed.

Before they could leave Naruto called out. "Wait! I didn't get your names."

"How rude of me. My name is Hanzo Shiranui. the owner of the Shiranui dojo."

"And I'm Mai Shiranui, Kunoichi in training."

Naruto smiled a foxy smile. "It's really nice to meet ya. Ya know."

"Likewise." said Mai.

Hanzo merely grunted and both he and Mai left the room. Naruto picked up the water on the tray Mai left behind and took a huge gulp. His throat felt so much better. He simply closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, he would rest now and look for more answers tomorrow.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I was inspired to do this fanfiction cross over between Naruto and Fatal Fury because I didn't see a lot of other people doing this. I don't really have a set schedule for uploads and because of my hectic work schedule the updates to the story will be slow. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to more. Have a pleasant day._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatal Fury! Ninpo**

 **Chapter 2: Road to Ninja**

 **...**

A month had passed since Naruto found himself living at the Shiranui dojo. He hadn't made much progress in terms of remembering what happened to him or where he was from, but he didn't seem too bothered by it. On a lighter note, he and Mai seemed to become fast friends. Hanzo had even began showing Naruto some of the Shiranui school's Shiranui-Ryuu Ninjutsu style. He was genuinely surprised by how quick Naruto was able to pick up on things. Children's minds were like sponges after all, easily absorbing information.

Another thing that surprised him about the blonde was how much KI he was able to use. The kid's reserves were massive for someone his age, he could become a real powerhouse when he grew up. Mai's training had also been very fruitful as she began to make some real headway. Her KI control was excellent and she could already produce fire, she was shaping up to be quite the prodigy. Hanzo couldn't be more proud of his students. They still had a long way to go... but he would make sure they knew this style inside and out.

Today though he would have Naruto and Mai spar without his supervision. He needed to take this time to meditate and clear his thoughts. A few days ago he felt a great disturbance in heart... something terrible had happened, there was a great imbalance in the world. These feelings were only confirmed when a messenger bird came to his window and delivered the news. A note written by his old friend Tung Fu Rue, Jeff Bogard, master of the Hakkyokuseiken was dead. Murdered... by an up-incoming crime lord known as Geese Howard.

Hanzo had heard of Geese before. The man was once a student of Tung Fu Rue's along with Jeff Bogard and Cheng Sinzan. Together all three of them were known as the "Three Brothers of Godly Battle". Master Tung spoke highly of Geese's skill, but knew he had a wicked heart. Master Tung didn't speak much of Geese after a while, he would just say that Geese chose to sever all ties with the Hakkyokuseiken school of martial arts. Being the respectful man that he was, Hanzo decided not to pry.

Another thing that got Hanzo in his note were the mention of Jeff's sons Andy and Terry. Per Tung Fu Rue's request, he asked him that he train Andy when he inevitably seeks him out. Hanzo knew why Tung had asked him for this favor, it didn't take a genus to put two-and-two together. Andy wanted revenge, and understandably so. Normally Hanzo would decline the idea of helping someone achieve vengeance, but Geese was a greater evil that needed to be dealt with. He would honor Master Tung Fu Rue's request. It still brought up one more question though, what about Terry? What was he going to do he wondered?

Hanzo let out a tired sigh, he pulled a pipe out of his robe and wasted no time lighting it. The smoke helped to calm his nerves even if it made him look older than he was. "I'm getting way too old for this shit."

* * *

Out in the training ground Naruto and Mai were exchanging punches and kicks. Mai had here usual gear while Naruto had received a new outfit to go along with his training. He was wearing a sleeveless black ninja-esque outfit that was lined with orange, a color he insisted on. Mai told him that orange was a horrible color for a ninja and that he might as well be wearing a sign on his back that said "Kill me". Naruto shrugged her off and said red wasn't much better. Hanzo didn't really care either way and allowed him to wear orange, he even made sure to get a red swirl logo sewn on the black, which Naruto highly appreciated.

Naruto and Mai continued to trade blows for another seven minutes straight until they decided to take a breather. They both were panting heavily and covered in sweat, they had completely lost track of how long they'd been sparring in total. "Not bad Naruto." Mai panted.

"Thanks!" he grinned even though he was just as exhausted. "You're not too bad yourself."

"I'll be the best in all of Japan... just you wait." Mai smiled.

"You've got my support." he said while giving her a thumbs up.

Mai just smiled and shook her head at the goofy gesture. She sometimes wondered where Naruto got all his energy from. "Okay... let's go for one more strike before we call it."

"You're on!" said a confident Naruto.

Both opponents jumped a few feet away and took up their stances. Mai eyed Naruto intently, the very second he flinched, she was going to be on him faster than he could blink. Naruto on the other hand had his eyes firmly locked with hers, the moment they wandered... he would pounce. Neither student moved as the tension in the air began to build, they were each like a statue, stiff and still. Both of them began to sweat more and more in anticipation... who would falter first?

A full minute had gone by and a gust of wind rippled between them, picking up dirt and debris. Naruto finally could take the stillness no more and charged forward. Mai saw this and mirrored his movement. Both ran at each other at top speed and extended their elbows forward to land a finishing blow.

 **"HYAAAAA!"** they both roared as they collided.

All went silent around them, not even the wind dared make a sound. Both sparring partners found the others elbow embedded into the center of their chests. Both coughed up gobs of spit and began to fall. _''Damn. She got me good.''_ Naruto thought.

 _''He's improved this much in only a month?''_ Mai questioned.

Both students fell limp to the floor, unable to move... unable to escape unconsciousness' embrace.

It was then Hanzo came to check on his students and found them out cold from exhaustion. He ran a hand through his grey hair as he specifically remembered telling them not to overdo it. Oh well, they'd learn eventually... at least that's what he told himself. He picked up both the unconscious ninja in training and placed them in their rooms respectfully. Since there was no one teach at the moment, maybe he could go to the dojo and practice his calligraphy... he didn't need to but he did find it relaxing. Yeah, he would do that.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to any of the residence of the Shiranui dojo... a certain Bogard had just touched down on Japanese soil.

* * *

It was now a dark and stormy night in Japan, thunder, lightning, rain, the usual. Hanzo sat in his dojo, legs crossed and eyes shut, completely undisturbed by the raging storm outside. Hanzo sat in his dojo waiting... waiting for the inevitable to come walking through his door. He lit his pipe with the lone candle in the room and let out a long puff of smoke. He knew who he was waiting for would be coming his way very soon.

It was then Hanzo heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the door in front of him. Apparently his newest arrival had come earlier than he had expected. The door slowly slid open as lightning crackled through the sky. Standing in the doorway was a boy who he guessed was a year older than Naruto and Mai from the looks of him. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a tucked in t-shirt with rolled up sleeves and matching white pants. He was also wearing Japanese-style shoes and lugging around a green backpack.

Once Hanzo was done observing the lad he asked one simple question. "Are you Andy Bogard?"

"Hai." he bowed.

"Come... sit." Hanzo said pointing to the space in front of him. Andy nodded and did as instructed. "What brings you to Japan, Andy?" Hanzo asked already knowing the answer.

Andy looked very hesitant to answer, the wound still fresh in his mind. "My father... was killed recently, by a man named Geese Howard."

Hanzo nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss. Master Tung informed me of the situation but didn't go into detail. Can you tell me what happened from your point of view?"

Andy looked away for a moment before speak, his voice barely above a whisper. "We all went for a walk through the park with Master Tung. We were going to go look at the boats that sailed through the river from time-to-time. Father got held up by a couple of other kids in the park who were asking for change. He was really popular around town. So because of that Terry and I went on ahead with Master Tung."

Andy stopped for a moment and clenched his fists. "That's when everything went to hell. Right as this girl gave him some flowers two guys came out of nowhere and attacked. He tried to protect the kids as he took down the bad guys... but then he came."

"Geese." Hanzo said out loud.

Andy nodded and continued. "We ran to try and help but we were to late. He tried charging Geese but he was too fast. He killed him in just two moves. Geese isn't a man... he's a monster." Andy finished with his eyes welling up.

Hanzo felt bad for making the kid relive such a fresh and painful memory... but he needed all the facts.

Andy quickly wiped his eyes, he wouldn't cry... he'd done enough of that. "So master Tung said we would have to go on a journey to perfect our skills. He said when our journey was complete he would teach one of us the secrets of Hakkyokuseiken. In ten years we're to return to Southtown and avenger our fathers' murder!"

"I see."

"That's why I came here, Master Tung said you could help me." Andy said somberly. "So... will you train me?"

Hanzo stood up from his spot on the floor and looked Andy dead in the eyes. "Very well, I will train you Andy Bogard."

For the first time since his fathers' passing Andy felt hopeful.

"But know this, you aren't the only student here and my training regimen is intense. Prepare yourself Andy Bogard, your journey has just begun." Hanzo said firmly. "Also from this point forward you will address me as Hanzo-sensei... is that understood?"

"Hai!"

Hanzo smirked. "Good. Now follow me, I'll show you to the guest rooms."

Andy nodded and followed closely behind Hanzo. As Andy walked with Hanzo he noticed the storm had ceased, maybe it was a sign of things to come?

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I know I said updates would be slow, but I got lucky and got a day off from work. Don't expect quick updates to be a regular thing though, this was just a rare circumstance. Anyways, I know the spar between Naruto and Mai is nothing special, but that's mostly because it's still much to early for them to be whipping out special moves left and right. Also Andy has arrived at the Shiranui dojo at last. I hope you all enjoy the story and have a happy 2018... see ya._**

 ** _P.S: I was also thinking about adding other SNK properties to this fic down the line but I'm not entirely sure. Let me know what you guys think._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own **Naruto** or **Fatal Fury**.

* * *

 **Fatal Fury! Ninpo**

 **Chapter 3: The Spar**

 **...**

Naruto had woken up with a splitting headache, what happened yesterday? When he sat up to stretch he felt an ever so slight pain in his chest. That's when it all came flooding back to him, he and Mai had managed to knock each other out cold during their spar. Sure he could chalk that up to the exhaustion they both felt, but he couldn't deny that Mai had a sharp elbow. Naruto chuckled at the thought and was preparing for the day when he saw a note on his door.

"What's this?" he asked himself as he read the note.

The note simply said to meet on the training ground as soon as possible. Naruto groaned, that meant he would have to skip breakfast. He quickly put on his shoes and walked out the room, while walking to the training ground he wondered if Mai had received the same kind of note.

That question was soon answered when he saw Mai sitting in the training ground with an annoyed pout on her face. She turned her head to see Naruto coming her way. "You got one too I take it?" she asked as she held up a similar looking note.

"Yep." Naruto said plainly as he held up his.

"It's too early for this." she complained.

"Don't we normally get up this early anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." she admitted. "But at least we got to eat first."

"True." Naruto said as he took a seat next to her. "So why do you think Hanzo-Jiji wanted out here so early? Do think he's gonna teach us a killer technique?"

"I don't know... maybe?"

"I hope so... you know me, I'm always ready!" the blonde smiled.

"Oh I hope so." said a familiar voice from behind the pair. They each turned around to see Hanzo taking his time to approach the training ground. Once he did he shifted his gaze only to Naruto. "So you're always ready for anything?"

"You bet!" Naruto said getting pumped up.

Hanzo smirked. "Very well then, right here, right now, we're going to have a spar."

Both student's eyes widened. "I'm gonna fight you Jiji?"

"No." he answered.

"Than am I gonna fight Mai again?"

"No."

Now both Naruto and Mai were really confused. "If Naruto's not going fight you or me... then who is he going to fight?"

"I'm glad you asked. Andy!" he shouted.

Then out of nowhere, like a bomb falling from the sky, an unknown figure launched themselves at Naruto from above. It took Naruto all of two seconds to realize he was the target. He quickly rose to his feet and jumped back from his mysterious attacker. Mai was about run in and aid Naruto but Hanzo stopped her, saying that this newcomer was going to be Naruto's opponent. Naruto and the newcomer eyed each other down, taking in the others stance and features.

Naruto noticed he dressed in a similar outfit to his own, only his opponent's was white on red. He had blonde hair like Naruto's only his was longer and straighter. The thing that stuck out the most were his piercing blue eyes that burned with tenacity. Whoever this person was, he was determined... determined to ram his fist into the whiskered blonde's face. Naruto could only smirk, he liked this guy already.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki... and you are?"

"Bogard... Andy Bogard."

"Okay then, let's fight!"

"Hajime!" Hanzo called out, signaling the spar to begin.

As soon as the words left Hanzo's mouth Naruto was immediately on the defensive. Andy had bum-rushed him faster than he could blink. Naruto was doing his best to avoid Andy's combination of punches and kicks. He was fast... very fast. Even Mai was impressed as she watched Andy do his best to land a decisive blow to his fellow blonde. Hanzo said nothing of course, but he too saw the potential Andy had.

Seeing that his combinations weren't getting the desired result, Andy resorted to using a barrage of fists. Naruto did his best to dodge all while mentally cursing himself. He couldn't find an opening no matter how hard he looked. This Andy guy was tenacious and relentless. It was then Naruto tripped over himself and Andy landed a massive fist into the blonde's face, sending him to the ground.

"Naruto!" Mai called out in worry.

Naruto couldn't even take a second to catch his breath as Andy was already diving at him from above. Naruto rolled to the side and back to his feet. Andy's landing was sloppy and as such an opening finally presented itself. Naruto sprinted at Andy and returned his shot the face in full. Andy went down for a few seconds but got back up as quickly as he could. Naruto let a battle cry as he unleashed his own flurry of fists. **"Atatatatatatatatatatatata!"**

Andy was forced to put up his guard to block the shots but he still felt the force behind them. This Naruto was strong. That's when Andy noticed the blonde was slowing down and took this time to push away from him. Both stood away from each other panting. But their eyes never wavering. Naruto kept his stance firm and so did Andy, one mistake spelled defeat for the other.

 _''This Andy guy is good, he's a way different opponent than Mai.''_

 _''Naruto's tough, everything I dish out he can return.'' Andy thought. ''I haven't fought anyone like this since Terry. I wonder if the Kunoichi's just as good?''_

Andy halted his thoughts when he saw Naruto's eyes narrow. It was time to finish this. Andy let out a scream and bolted at Naruto. Naruto did the exact same. He cocked his fist back, ready to knock Andy into next week. Andy already had his backfist prepared to knock Naruto for a loop. Just as both were about to hit their target, Hanzo shouted. "Enough!"

Both stopped only a fraction away from clocking the other. It was clear as day they were on an even playing field.

"This spar is over." Hanzo said with finality.

"Hai! Sensei!" Andy bowed.

"Hai! Jiji!" Naruto mimicked.

When Andy heard the name Naruto called Hanzo by, he gave the blonde a look that screamed offense. This was blasphemy, you don't give wise elders and masters demeaning nicknames like those. In America his father had taught him and Terry to respect their elders. This went against everything he knew. Mai only giggled at the look on Andy's face, it was priceless, oh how she wished she brought her camera.

"You shouldn't speak that way to your sensei!" Andy said frankly.

"You call him sensei and I'll call him Jiji. I'm not changing it." Naruto said stubbornly, arms crossed.

Andy sighed. He had a feeling Naruto was the stubborn type... then again so was he to an extent.

"Yo Naruto!" Mai called. "That was awesome, you really have improved a lot more than I thought."

"Thanks." Naruto grinned. He did enjoy praise.

Hanzo coughed into his hand to get everybody's attention. "Naruto, Mai, this is Andy. As you both now know, he will be a student here at the Shiranui dojo like yourselves. I trust you will all get along. Any questions you both might have you can ask him. You all have the rest of the day to yourselves, there are some things I have to take care of. Good day."

Hanzo left all three students alone on the training ground, questions swimming in their minds. Naruto's were more geared towards Andy, Andy's were to his training, and Mai's. _''I didn't even do anything so why was I summoned!''_

Before Naruto could ask Mai what she was fuming about, he saw Andy walking towards the dojo. "Hey Andy, want to get breakfast with us?"

"No thank you. I need to work on my katas." he answered before disappearing into the dojo.

Naruto shrugged completely oblivious to Mai watching the scene play out. "Hey Mai, wanna finally get some breakfast?"

"Sure." she smiled, trying to ignore her thoughts of the Shiranui school's newest recruit. "lets go."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"So Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that battle cry anyway?" Mai finally asked.

"What battle cry?"

"I mean that whole, **Atatatatatatata** , thing."

"Oh that." Naruto smiled nervously. "It's from the manga I bought the last time we all went to town."

"I forgot, you like to read those cheesy comics." Mai teased.

"Hey! Fist of the North Star is not cheesy!" Naruto defended. "It's about an epic badass warrior named Kenshiro who's the successor of a deadly martial arts style known as Hokuto Shinken, which gives him the ability to kill almost any enemy with the use of secret vital spots in the body that can make enemies explode. He dedicates his life to fighting ravagers and protecting the weak and innocent."

"Like I said, sounds cheesy." Mai giggled.

"I just can't win with you can I?" he said plainly.

"Nope." she smiled.

* * *

Inside the dojo Andy was repeatedly striking a nearby sandbag. His mini spar with Naruto only served to show him how much he really needed to work on. He needed to be much stronger and much faster if he ever wanted to defeat Geese one day. Geese was a monster among men, someone who could kill and then walk down the street like it was no big deal. Andy would et stronger... and then he would make sure to put Geese six-feet under.

Andy began a series of kicks against the bag. He wouldn't rest unless he could do two-hundred in rapid succession. If not then he would do two-hundred push-ups. He wouldn't stop improving until he reached his goal. "Just you wait Geese, I'm coming after you." he said to himself.

While Andy trained away he never noticed that the door to the dojo was cracked open. Just outside stood Hanzo with a look of pity on his face. He'd been around longer than all three students put together, so he knew what it was like to have your loved ones taken away, struck down by vile people. He slowly turned away and headed to the living area, he had letters to write and some reading to catch up on. He just hoped Andy's need for revenge didn't lead him down a path of self destruction.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I just finished chapter three but at the same time I feel like the spar between Naruto and Andy could have been better. Truthfully I'm not very good at writing action but I'm trying to get better, if any of you have tips on how to do so that would be very helpful. Have a great day everyone._**

 ** _P.S: Does anybody else like Fist of the North Star, I just started to get into it recently._**


End file.
